The objective of this proposal is to obtain continued support for FASEB's Diversity Resources for Enrichment, Access & Mentoring (DREAM) program. The overarching ultimate goal of this proposal is to assist in increasing the number of well-trained underrepresented minority (URM) scientists in the biomedical and behavioral disciplines by providing URM students, post doctorates and faculty with resources, programs and opportunities to help prepare them to become competitive and productive scientists, and to gain access to and participate in cutting-edge biomedical and behavioral research. The immediate objective is to continue and expand FASEB's DREAM activities implemented in 1981 through the support of NIGMS/NIH, as part of the MARC program. FASEB proposes four (4) major innovative activities for the next five (5) years: 1) To provide critical training in the major determinants of professional success in research careers, funding and publishing by sponsoring training seminars on grantsmanship and publications for URM faculty, post- doctorates, graduate students and faculty at minority institutions. The seminar programs will focus on the development of grantsmanship and manuscript writing skills and techniques that are essential to develop ideas and research into successful grant applications and publications. 2) To enhance access for URM students, post doctorates and faculty to the major avenues for scientific discourse through the attendance of biomedical scientific meetings by providing travel awards for students, post doctorates and faculty at minority institutions, and URM students, post doctorates and faculty majority institutions. 3) To provide opportunities for URM graduate students, post doctorates and faculty for engagement at small professional summer research conferences by providing travel awards to help support URM participation in the conferences. 4) To help promote the entry of URM students, post doctorates and scientists into the mainstream of the basic sciences community by providing support for FASEB Societies' diversity program activities designed to in-crease networking, presentation and collaborative research opportunities for URM FASEB Society members.